


Plump Live!: NozoPana's Cheat Day

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: BBW, Dildos, F/F, Fat Sex, Glasses, Groping, Large Belly, Large Breasts, Mutual Masturbation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Set during season 2, episode 7. Hanayo's been slacking on her diet, her idol fandom being more important to her than losing her belly fat. Nozomi, however, doesn't have a problem with this. She reveals to Hanayo that she's also getting a little chubby. With no one else in the club room, they try to work off the weight a little by engaging in some intimate activity.
Relationships: Koizumi Hanayo/Toujou Nozomi
Kudos: 6





	Plump Live!: NozoPana's Cheat Day

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was suggested to me many months back, and I actually got around to writing it. Not all my ideas I've been sitting on involve chubby girls, but food stories seem appropriate for the holidays.

Umi was being more strict on Honoka than her. Honoka was the student council president, and had expectations to live up to. Hanayo’s only responsibility was to keep the group’s knowledge of idols, including their competition, up to date. She spent a lot of her time, when not practicing song and dance, sitting at her laptop and eating rice. Today was a day with a lot of information for the club to keep up with, so she had been eating rice nearly the entire day.

It came as easy as eating any other snack. With a large bowl underneath a heating lamp, Hanayo would reach her spoon into a bowl, mix in the seasonings, and keep eating while her eyes focused on her laptop. She would only stop to take a drink when her mouth was starting to feel dry. All of this had a noticeable effect on her waistline. The rice kept clumping together in her belly, expanding her waistline until the bottom button on her school uniform couldn’t hold anymore.

Rin kept grabbing onto her belly during their practice on the roof. She found it soft and squishy and fun to play with. Hanayo didn’t mind, but she knew that if her belly got any bigger, her stage outfits wouldn’t fit, and that would hurt the group’s chances of making a name for themselves. She was working late at night, the last one left behind in the club room. She had cooked a large bag of rice, and her belly kept plumping out as she ate more of it. There was no way she could hide this by morning.

There came a knocking at the door of the club room. Nozomi, who had a premonition when she read her cards during class, had stayed behind as well. She walked up slowly behind Hanayo, who was engrossed in listening to school idol songs, and grabbed her chest from behind. Nozomi jiggled and shook Hanayo’s breasts, digging her fingers into the uniform until she located where Hanayo’s nipples were. Nozomi’s fingertips pinched around the points, and Hanayo felt Nozomi’s large bosom pressing into her back.

“Washiwashi!” Nozomi said, groping Hanayo’s chest with a mischievous smile.

“Nozomi!” Hanayo said, turning around. She removed her headphones, and saw Nozomi’s grin. “What are you doing here?”

“The cards told me that we would share something special tonight,” said Nozomi. “You’re not as big as Eli, but you’re pretty fun to grab. Maybe if I moved a little lower...” She moved her hands down Hanayo’s body, grabbing onto her flabby, rice-filled stomach. “Belly washiwashi!”

“Can you not squeeze my stomach, please?” said Hanayo.

“What’s wrong?” asked Nozomi.

“If Umi finds out I haven’t been sticking to my diet, our future could be in jeopardy,” said Hanayo. “Then Kotori would have to adjust all my outfits, and do our fans even want an idol with a pot belly?”

“They’ll have to look at mine, if they do,” said Nozomi. She unbuttoned her jacket and shirt, revealing that her belly was even fatter than Hanayo’s, though not as big as Honoka’s had gotten. “I’ve been eating a lot of yakiniku, and it’s started going to my waistline. Probably because my boobs can’t get any bigger. Though I think a lot of yours has been going to your butt.”

“You don’t seem nervous about it at all,” said Hanayo.

“Of course not, Kayochin,” said Nozomi. “With a big bust like mine, having some extra belly fat to support it really helps. I think it looks cute. One more thing to grab onto when I’m feeling frisky.”

Hanayo looked down at Nozomi’s legs, and noticed the cord of a vibrating bullet running down into her socks. It was crawling out of her panties, hidden behind her leg in such a way that nobody had commented on it. Hanayo removed her glasses and placed them back on again, just to make sure that she wasn’t seeing things. She thought Eli would disapprove of such things, but it had been her idea in the first place.

“Is that a vibrator? At school?” asked Hanayo.

“It’s my way of keeping my weight in check,” said Nozomi. “I love the buzzing. When I turn it on during a free study period, I can come three times in a row. Then I excuse myself to the bathroom to finish the job.”

“That’s so bold!” said Hanayo. “Nozomi, this is embarrassing to ask, but since we’re at school together, maybe we could... masturbate together? Someone like you must have a beautiful pussy.”

“If you want to do it, I’ll join in,” said Nozomi. “Let’s get naked!”

Hanayo removed her tights first, and then she and Nozomi took off their panties. They lifted their skirts, letting each other see their pussies. Nozomi had a well-groomed patch of dark purple pubic hair, while Hanayo’s light brown pubes were a little more wild. Nozomi reached into her pussy, pulling out the vibrator. She moved over to Hanayo, brushing the vibrator under nose and asking her to sniff it.

“That’s what my pussy smells like,” said Nozomi. “Really gets you going, doesn’t it?”

She had smelled her fingers after masturbating sometimes, but smelling someone else’s pussy was so naughty that Hanayo, if she had been wearing panties, would have soaked them by now. The girls hung up their uniform jackets, and unbuttoned their shirts from the bottom. Two plump bellies spilled out, hanging over their skirts.

“You have a cute belly button,” said Nozomi.

“I never of it that way,” said Hanayo.

They revealed their bras. Nozomi’s was purple, with deep cleavage that showed off her large breasts. The edges of her areolae were visible underneath the fabric. Hanayo’s was green, and simpler in design compared to Nozomi’s. They dropped their shirts and approached each other, each reaching behind their backs to unhook each others’ bras. As they fell to the floor, each got a look at each other. Hanayo had smaller areolae, but plump reddish tips on her nipples. Nozomi’s were reddish pink with big, puffy areolae that looked extremely lewd on her body.

As Hanayo and Nozomi embraced, their nipples and bellies pressed against each other. They felt the warmth coming from each others’ bodies. They were so close they could kiss, and wanted to. Nozomi initiated it, leaning in and kissing Hanayo. It was so sudden and intense that Hanayo thought her glasses might fog up, not knowing how to respond to someone who wasn’t Rin kissing her. Yet she didn’t mind. As Nozomi’s tongue and her own overlapped, she started to feel pleasant all over.

They broke from their kiss, each feeling aroused and ready for making love. Nozomi noticed that Hanayo had been staring at her breasts the whole time. They were even plumper than her belly, though her stomach was quite round. She squished her breasts together, giving herself a washiwashi. With a coy tone, she presented them to Hanayo.

“You can’t take your eyes off my breasts. Do you want to suck my nipples?” asked Nozomi.

“Yes!” said Hanayo. “They look so pink and puffy!”

“I like sucking them, too,” said Nozomi. She lifted one of her breasts to her mouth, sucking on her own nipple. Lewd sounds came from her mouth as she sucked her own breast, slurping at her tip until it was rock hard and covered in her own drool. She let her breast fall from her mouth, slapping it against her torso and sending drops of spit flying everywhere. “They’re so big I can enjoy my own. Before I met Eli, I often had to. It helped me when I was masturbating.”

Hanayo moved towards the other tit, the one not covered in saliva. She gingerly licked at Nozomi’s nipple, delighting in how hard it was. She rolled her tongue around the areolae, listening for the moment when Nozomi moaned. When she heard the first moan, a moan that she felt in her own nipples, she placed her mouth around Nozomi’s tip and began sucking, tugging and pulling at Nozomi’s breast. Nozomi’s moans became lewder, and she patted Hanayo’s head.

“Kayochin, you’re sucking at my nipple so greedily,” said Nozomi. “Nothing’s going to come out.”

“The sweat on your nipple is tasty!” said Hanayo. “It’s the best seasoning.”

Hanayo’s lips sucked deeply from Nozomi’s tip, enjoying her nipple. Her tongue pushed into the tip, making Nozomi’s breast fat wobble. Her jiggling breasts almost slapped against Hanayo’s head, cushioning her in their warmth. Nozomi lightly came from the sucking, her wet pussy starting to dribble onto her thighs. The way Hanayo sucked at her breasts was different from Eli. It was much more passionate, as if she was absorbed in her breasts themselves.

“You’re good,” said Nozomi. “Looking at you like this, through the moonlight in the club room, you look so cute with that fat belly. So soft and grabbable. Such a deep belly button. Kayochin!”

Nozomi lunged towards Hanayo, her breasts shaking as she pushed her onto the floor. Nozomi reached her hands around and grabbed onto Hanayo’s butt, her hands sinking deep into the ass flesh. She buried her face in Hanayo’s stomach, planting kisses over her pudgy belly. The folds of Hanayo’s fat wrapped around her cheeks. She extended her tongue, licking beads of sweat off Hanayo’s stomach and digging it into her belly button. It was salty and not that deep, but it was fun to play with, to watch Hanayo’s stomach shake as she teased her.

While licking her belly, Nozomi kept kneading and groping Hanayo’s ass cheeks. She spread them open, exposing her asshole to the cold air before closing them up once again. Hanayo’s butt was so soft and plump, the more Nozomi kept at it, the more she felt she might become addicted to asses. The other girls in the idol club had asses as juicy and exciting to grope as Hanayo’s, she was certain of it. Not even Eli had let Nozomi play with her ass yet.

When Nozomi pulled her head out of her belly button, Hanayo asked Nozomi a question. She was panting and sweating, her entire body blushing bright red. “Do you have... any more toys like that vibrator?”

“I wanted to save that for later,” said Nozomi. “We should be able to cum with our fingers before we use toys.”

“Okay, but once I cum with my fingers, you have to show me just how many toys you have. No secrets!”

They sat beside each other on the desk, butt to butt. Nozomi grabbed her breast, while Hanayo placed one hand on her belly. She’d gotten into rubbing it and squeezing it lately, finding that she loved the soft, squishy feeling of her growing gut. She could hear the rice digesting inside her, which only made her hungry for more rice. Her belly was turning into an overflowing rice cooker, and she couldn’t be happier about it. The girls spread their legs, reaching their fingers between their legs.

“What do you like to think about when you masturbate?” asked Nozomi.

“The first time I saw Rin naked,” said Hanayo. “She’s slender, but her slit was so engorged and aroused that it made me wet.”

“I think of a memory from my childhood,” said Nozomi. “Nobody knew me in one of my classes, so I was assigned to clean the room after school by my lonesome. When I was alone, I bumped into the corner of the desk. It felt so good that I masturbated for the first time, marking my desk as my own with my pussy. My nipples got so hard that they itched in my bra all the way home.”

“That’s naughty,” said Hanayo.

“You’re pretty naughty yourself, Kayo,” said Nozomi.

Nozomi groped her breast, squeezing and kneading her soft flesh in her hands. She pinched her nipple, the light buzzing sensation spreading down to her clit. Though she normally liked to take her time masturbating, this was merely foreplay. She would be doing something with another member of μ’s soon, and wanted to treasure that moment. Her fingers dug into her pussy, feeling around inside herself and making wet squishing noises.

Hanayo did the same. “Nozomi’s pussy sounds so lewd,” she thought to herself. “She’s so wet. Is that all from the vibrator, or does she get that drenched all the time?” As Hanayo dug her fingers into her pussy, she felt her ass starting to clench at the same time. She liked to tease her clit, pushing on her little button like it was a grain of rice, until she felt her pussy start to tighten.

As their masturbation grew more intense, their words and thoughts faded away in a haze of sexual pleasure. The room, locked and nearly empty for this part of the school, was filled with the sounds of the two girls masturbating, their plump bodies jiggling and shaking on top of the desks. Their moans overlapped, turning into a melody that sounded almost like a new song. Nozomi wasn’t afraid to get dirtier, hers occasionally dipping into grunts that came from deep in her pudgy gut.

“Nozomi, this is so much more naughty than doing it by myself! I’m going to cum!” said Hanayo.

“Let’s cum together!” said Nozomi.

They turned around to face each other, letting them stare directly at each other’s climax face. Nozomi got even more wet, while Hanayo was a squirter. The edge of her skirt and Nozomi’s belly were now covered in Hanayo’s pussy juices. She had fired them much harder than usual, the thrill of being watched by Nozomi turning her on even more than she’d expected. The girls removed their skirts, and now stood before each other completely naked in the middle of the classroom. As they came down from their orgasms, they looked out the window at the night sky.

“Wouldn’t it feel nice to open those windows and feel the night breeze on your nipples?” asked Nozomi.

“We’re not doing that!” said Hanayo. “You promised you’d show me your toys!”

Nozomi opened the locker inside the club room, revealing what looked like an ordinary gym bag. The inside was stuffed with gym clothes that hid a few sex toys underneath. The one Nozomi wanted to use was a long, crystal clear, double headed dildo. “With this, we can be connected through our pussies.”

“Are you sure that can fit inside me? It looks big,” said Hanayo.

“When Nico found it, she was able to shove it all the way inside her. Though she was too shy to let anyone use the other end,” said Nozomi. “If her tight, tiny slit can hold it, I’m sure your plump pussy can.”

Nozomi took out a bottle of lube, letting a few drops fall onto the cockhead. She stroked it up and down, making Hanayo’s loins tighten with anticipation. Nozomi knew what she was doing, and gave Hanayo a look as though she was a prostitute demonstrating her talents. Nozomi let the dildo slide down her body, trapping the slippery phallus between her sizable breasts. She licked a small bit of lube off the tip, which made Hanayo grab her crotch in anticipation. She had just came, and her pussy was already begging for more.

The dildo went further down Nozomi, until she pressed on the sides of her belly, while holding onto her breasts with her upper arms. Hanayo was impressed with the dildo’s size, seeing both ends of it trapped in Nozomi’s breasts and belly. Even if she was starting to get a little thick, a belly with this much fat would draw eyes on stage no matter what. Chubby idols were on the rise in Japan, maybe μ’s could use Hanayo, Nozomi and potentially Honoka as a chance to rebrand themselves. Japan’s first chubby schoolgirl idols!

“You can hold onto it with your belly?” asked Hanayo.

“I have always wanted to try sumo wrestling,” said Nozomi, letting out a small, meaty burp. “But it feels really good. Just need to go a little further down and my pussy can get screwed with this big thing.”

Nozomi spread her pussy open, her wrist brushing against her violet pubic hair. She rubbed the head against her slit, coating it in her pussy juices. With a quick thrust, the dildo pushed itself into Nozomi’s depths, becoming enveloped in the warmth of her pussy folds. She was used to this kind of penetration, but it always took her by surprise. With half of the dildo hanging out of her, Nozomi began playfully thrusting her hips, moving towards Hanayo. The dildo bobbled in front of her, its other end moving towards Hanayo’s pussy.

“Let it inside you. It doesn’t hurt,” said Nozomi. “Or I’ll give you another washiwashi!”

Nozomi and Hanayo got on the floor. Hanayo took hold of her pussy lips, spreading them open to reveal her pink insides. Nozomi pushed the other end of the dildo into Hanayo’s slit, her wet pussy gobbling it up until Nozomi’s legs were touching against her own. They were connected by their pussies, feeling each others’ body warmth closely. Looking straight on at each others’ expressions of lust made their pussies get tighter, sucking the dildo even deeper inside.

“I told you we’d be sharing something special,” said Nozomi. “I’ve always admired all the work and research you do on idols for us. Being able to share that with my pussy feels extra-special.”

One of her hands moved to the side, grabbing a handful of Hanayo’s plump belly, shaking it around. “Want to go out to dinner with me after this? I know a place that serves great yakiniku and rice. Watching a cute girl with a big appetite would really turn me on.”

“Nozomi... sure,” said Hanayo. “I want to start moving. I want to feel your pussy on mine!”

The two girls started bucking their hips, moving their wet and squishy pussies along the length of the dildo. It was coated in pussy juice and lube, looking slimy and sticky as Hanayo and Nozomi’s bodies came closer. Hanayo couldn’t take her eyes off Nozomi’s big, jiggling breasts. Her hard nipples looked like pink gemstones atop the white mountains, Nozomi’s tits shaking in all directions as she let her hips guide her along the dildo.

Both of them had their bellies quake, all the rice and meat inside shaking about. Their one or two fat rolls moved like waves of flesh, rippling upon the skin. Nozomi knew how soft Hanayo’s stomach was when she had hugged her, and watching it shake back and forth was an extremely erotic sight. Their soft, squishy bodies had given into the dildo pushing deep inside, sweating and shaking and filling the room with their scent.

Nozomi thrust her hips, sending the dildo further into Hanayo’s pussy, and Hanayo pushed right back, sending it up Nozomi’s. They felt each others’ body heat coming off the dildo. Their voices turned into moans as their rocking increased, each one pushing the other closer to climax. Hanayo couldn’t hold on as well as Nozomi. She had mostly used her fingers, or Rin. Nozomi liked to draw out her sexual experiences, and she felt like she was just getting started.

“Doesn’t this feel really good?” asked Nozomi.

“I love it!’ Hanayo said. “My pussy’s being spread open so wide! It feels so good!”

“Watching your belly shake is making me wet,” said Nozomi. She reached down and rubbed her pussy, getting it even wetter and slipperier, letting the dildo move about more freely inside her. Following her head, Hanayo did the same thing. She had let her hand wander into her panties when she was at her laptop, but this was different. This was deliberately pushing herself to higher pleasure.

A series of thrusts, pushing and pulling. Each one guiding the other towards climax. The speed at which Nozomi’s breasts shook continued to speed up. Hanayo felt she was burning off all the carbs from her rice with the pistoning she was doing. She wanted to hear Nozomi’s moans. She wanted to see her cum face again. The two of them moved towards the center of the dildo, drawing each others’ wetness out, until their hands brushed across their hard, sensitive clits.

“I’m cumming!” they said at the same time.

Hanayo squirted onto Nozomi’s belly. Nozomi reached down and rubbed Hanayo’s juices, soaking them into her stomach fat. The image of it was so lewd Hanayo thought she might cum again from looking at it. Nozomi gave her a knowing wink, and the two girls waited to come down from their orgasms before removing the dildo. Nozomi removed it first. She wanted to see what Hanayo looked like with a phallus jutting from her crotch.

Once the classroom was cleaned up and the girls had gotten dressed, they went to a restaurant located not far from the school. Tired from sex, they both ordered large portions. As they ate, Nozomi had fun poking Hanayo’s cheeks. She waited until the two of them made a stop in the bathroom to grab Hanayo’s other cheeks. She was starting to take a liking to her plump ass.

After finishing their meal, the two of them exited the restaurant. The bottom two buttons of their uniforms were unbuttoned to make room for their overstuffed bellies. Hanayo was packed with rice, and Nozomi had eaten enough meat to draw the attention of the store staff. Nozomi let out a cute burp, and Hanayo burped right back at her. As they watched their stomachs shake, Nozomi reached into her bag and produced another card. She felt like reading their fortunes one more time.

“You can’t have success without a full stomach,” Nozomi said.

“Then let’s keep aiming for Love Live!” said Hanayo. “With these bellies!”

Nozomi reached down, and gave Hanayo’s stomach another washiwashi. This time, Hanayo all but encouraged it. She could hear the food digesting, and felt Nozomi’s warm hands rubbing over her belly. Life was going pretty good right now. Though Umi might say differently when she found out the next day.


End file.
